


Find Out What We're Made Of

by wanyinie (jbaecob)



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, bohn and ram pre-friendship, implied ram/king!, this is not ooc bohn has just evolved into a decent human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/pseuds/wanyinie
Summary: Bohn sees himself in a weird situation and it gets him thinking about friendship and other little things.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Duen & King (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Find Out What We're Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! this is my first work based on a bl and i'd say i'm very happy with it. this is how i imagine bohnduen should be, if people stopped romanticizing extreme possessiveness and jealousy in relationships (romantic or not!)

After the whole challenge Duen’s friends had invented out of nowhere so they could prevent the boy from dating Bohn, he aggressively worked towards improving himself so he could actually date Duen like he wanted to. A month or so went by, and along with Bohn’s admittedly possessiveness and overall difficult personality, Duen (and his friends) seemed more open to his hard exterior. And, as if destiny was trying to teach him a lesson, one day he was able to finally prove himself, in a way.

Ram would direct him no more than two words at a time. They were sometimes pushed around in the same environment due their boyfriends (though he wasn’t really sure of Ram and King’s relationship status yet) but they never clicked - Bohn wasn’t bothered and it was an unspoken agreement. Until something quite interesting happened: Ram somehow got involved in a fight with some wannabe gangsters - he seriously thought they sprouted around the campus directly from the ground, at this point, having himself taken care of a bunch of them a while ago - and he… Helped.

Out of sheer want to show off? Maybe. But it was four against one and, despite all his technique and strength, Ram could be severely wounded if Bohn just went on full petty mode and ignored the fight. It didn’t seem that serious, but he butted in nonetheless.

Ram didn’t greet him, as usual. Spared him a glance, but nothing more. Bohn occupied himself with two of the guys, who were surprised to see another person appearing out of nowhere, and was careful enough to hurt them but not make it impossible to run away in fear after a good beating. He was tempted to just leave after (lightly) banging someone’s head against his knee, because he suddenly felt like a sidekick, and he was nowhere near that, until Ram vocalised words. Towards him.

“Could've taken them.” They were both panting and Ram’s face and shirt were dripping with sweat - there were no serious injuries on his face, from what Bohn could make out in the darkened alley, and he seemed okay, overall.

“I should have just watched, then,” he grumbled, not really annoyed. There was something so impassive about Ram’s expression that he felt compelled to pick a fight right there himself. “I’m gonna keep an eye on you.”

He saw Ram’s expression change at that - without saying anything to humour Bohn’s attempt at fight, even if it was only a verbal one, he just frowned in question. Bohn huffed.

“There’s no guarantee that you’ll not do this randomly, to one of your friends.”

He knew he was bullshitting. Of course the fear was there - the guy was entirely too secretive and creepy for Bohn’s taste. But Ram knew that it was mostly bullshit too, apparently, because he just stepped away to grab his backpack and stopped by Bohn’s side as if inviting him to walk together.

It was strange getting home that night, he thought. He and Ram went on separate ways with not much as a nod at each other as a way of acknowledging this strange place they were in now. Bohn was never a level headed guy, he recalled. Things only started to change very recently, and he wasn’t used to niceties overflowing, and he was sure that Ram would agree with him on that - but when he called Duen to share the strangest event in a while, Duen rapidly warned he was coming over and didn’t let Bohn offer to pick him up or anything of the sort. He wasn’t fond of letting Duen roam around so late and alone, above all, but he guessed he could just wait. It would be at least fifteen or twenty minutes to get to his condo if Duen left by the next five minutes, so he busied himself with a snack and the television turned on in something he wasn’t sure what was.

When Duen arrived, he regretted not having showered as soon as he got home - Duen’s instinct was always to tend to and help and dot on him, especially after the many times they have tried to be more patient with each other and respect each other’s space. Duen had always been best at that, so it was basically Bohn learning how to not jump into conclusions so fast and Duen being patient with him. He was always closer to reaching the persona Bohn had imagined when they first met: an angel.

“Are you okay?” Duen asked, hands already on his shoulders and pushing him back to sit on the couch again. “You’re still in your dirty clothes?”

Bohn lowered his eyes at the scrutinizing stare. Despite that, Duen’s hands continued to roam lightly across his shoulders, and Bohn was sure that he would fall asleep if the other let him.

“Take a shower, Bohn.”

“I will, eventually.”

“If ‘eventually’ means _now_ , I’ll make you something to eat before you go to bed,” he said, absentmindedly eyeing the bag of chips Bohn was previously attacking. The promise of food, and cooked by Duen’s capable hand nonetheless, made him jump out of the couch.

“On it. And _we_."

"What?"

" _We_ are going to bed."

He looked at Duen’s worried eyes morphing into disbelief once more before darting as fast as possible to the bathroom, and he mulled over the droop of those eyes while taking a hopefully fast but throughout shower. He could listen to the noise in the kitchen, since his condo was small, and it brought him a sense of safeness that he didn’t think he was able to feel. In all sincerity, he thought he should make Duen feel safe, at all times, despite anything. But he guessed it wasn’t so bad. Duen was single handedly making him experience a lot of little (and big) things - if it didn’t hurt, Bohn wouldn’t oppose that anytime soon.

Bohn got out of the bathroom and went to his bedroom without batting an eye at the party Duen was having in his kitchen - he changed into his pajamas and guessed it would be unharmful to leave Duen something to change into if he decided to stay, despite Bohn's clear statement and visible want. Bohn would love him to. He checked his phone for any new messages before leaving to see what Duen was up to, and was immensely surprised to see King’s latest text.

King [21:57]

_u broke into a fight to help ram??_

[22:08]

_Answer The Question_

_pls_

_ram won’t say anything else_

[22:36]

_p’bohn i’m serious_

Bohn [22:40]

i was taking a shower.

and yes, i broke into a fight

not to help your boyfriend tho i wanna make it clear

King [22:40]

_he didn’t say that exactly, i just assumed_

_are u guys gonna stop being stupid around each other now?_

Bohn [22:41]

watch your fingers who’s stupid?

Preferring to ignore how King absolutely didn't deny Ram was his boyfriend, he tossed the phone on his bed and just when he opened the door, Duen called.

“I made noodle soup from your leftovers, I hope you don’t mind?”

The whole condo smelled so good, it would be outrightly cruel of him to react with less than a crushing hug. Duen begrudgingly accepted it, saying he was a little sweaty for being exposed to the oven’s heat for too long. Bohn thought that he smelling like cooked noodles and vegetables was good enough - ideal, even.

“I don’t.”

“Then let’s eat,” he proposed, but Bohn wasn’t so keen on detaching himself from Duen as he thought he would be. Duen was warm.

“Bohn, I can see you got little scratches here and there. Does anything hurt?”

They did sting a little when he was showering, but after it felt dull - but once again hypnotized by the curve of Duen’s eyes and the way he worried his lower lip like Bohn had just been on the brink of death, he made a face and nodded. Duen didn’t see through his little lie, which he was happy for, but soon enough their embrace was over. Being pushed backwards for the second time toward the couch in less than an hour, Bohn frowned all the way through it.

“I’ll disinfect them.”

“They’re minimal, there’s no need to,” Bohn tried to reason, but Duen was determined to not listen and went to grab the first aid kit. Bohn eyed his knuckles, perhaps the most damaged area on his whole body, and shook his head, chuckling. Duen was back and got to work fast, his forehead set deep into concentration.

“Ram said nothing about why he was fighting,” Duen pouted, delicately spreading antiseptic across his fingers. Bohn was too busy staring to comprehend the implication of his affirmation - Duen tapped his thigh.

“And you think he would tell me?”

“Well, no- But you were there.”

They looked at each other - Duen searching for more places to clean and Bohn too distracted to do anything else.

“That doesn’t mean a lot. When I saw the comotion, he was already taking care of it, I told you-” Duen pressed a little too hard on his cheek and he hissed. Duen apologized, but he seemed unsatisfied with his response; Bohn wouldn’t know what to say to please him.

With a frown and a noticeable pout, it was hard not to swoon - Bohn felt like turning into a puddle of goo right there. Gathering all the dignity he had left, he let Duen bandage his knuckles before cradling his face and staring at him with query in his eyes. Duen wasn’t looking at him anymore, though, so he had to vocalize it.

“What’s the matter?”

Duen scoffed, and then smiled so wide his eyes turned into slits, “Got upset thinking about you ignoring the soup. Get up!” one second he was cozily seated against Bohn on the couch, in the other Bohn was getting pulled towards the kitchen counter - Duen physically made him seat and got him a bowl of the infamous noodles. At this point in his life, Bohn thought - with a little alarm - he would eat whatever Duen made him.

But instead of eating it right away, Bohn stared at it. It looked good, healthy. It was still steamy, but the extra time of waiting certainly caused it to get more flavour.

"You do realise you were the one who distracted me from the meal, right?"

“Just eat it!” Duen prodded him with his chopsticks. Bohn smirked and collected his own chopsticks, but his thoughts were far away. Out of all the unusual things that happened that night, he could think of two or three there were a little more unnerving to him than having half a conversation with his declared enemy that happened to be his boyfriend’s protective best friend. And they were all about Duen’s behaviour towards Bohn - you see, Duen was naturally a caring person to the point of being a little insufferable. He was worried and liked to please people as an unconscious hobby. However, even as boyfriends, he liked to hold back a little - he forced himself to, Bohn knew that much. When he learned to understand Bohn’s words, actions and intentions, this behaviour got a little more controlled around him - and he guessed the patience thing was valid to him too, since he didn’t force any of his wants and wishes against Duen like he used to do, thinking it would work perfectly for them.

That night, though, he didn’t break Bohn’s hug as soon as usual, and scolded him just a little less. He ate the whole bowl practically without noticing, and after hitting the chopsticks against it as a way to announce he was done, Duen stared at him. Still eating, taking his time, Duen hummed.

“How was it?”

He smirked, “you know how it is, you’re eating it.” He expected the slap, but not the old nickname.

“Stupid lizard boy. If I’m asking it’s because I want to hear it from you,” he finished his own bowl and collected Bohn’s to tidy up a bit. Bohn got up to wash them and Duen accompanied him.

“It was perfect, like everything you do.”

“Pushy,” he said, but even with his back turned to him, Bohn could listen to the way his voice waved in a laugh.

The settle down was as pacific as it could be - Duen expelled him from his own bathroom twice, whined but accepted to get his hair personally dried by Bohn -, and soon enough they were all ready to sleep. Bohn, who had forgotten about his phone for a while, took it again as Duen fluffied his pillow, fell onto it and sighed happily.

King [23:11]

_let’s meet up tmrw_

Bohn [23:29]

if you’re thinking about a double date, forget it.

King [23:30]

_too late. 3 against 1 <3_

He looked back at Duen from his place at the end of the bed. Duen unglued his eyes from his phone, smiled sweetly at Bohn’s dumbfounded face and looked down at his phone again. Instead of humouring King further, he placed the device on the nightstand and turned around to look at Duen, who was still engrossed in whatever he was doing. Before he could say anything to seek his attention, Duen put his own phone away and turned, so he could face Bohn. He wasn’t expecting anything more than a polite good night and maybe a chance to assertively nuzzle against his cheek enough so Duen would take a little time to recompose himself so they could sleep. Instead, Duen shuffled closer, his right hand cupped Bohn’s face with some kind of adoration in his eyes and Bohn got a little lightheaded.

“Thank you for intervening. Thank you for not letting anything happen to Ram,” he declared sincerely. Bohn knew just how much they cared about each other, which was what made something akin to hatred grow between them - Ram towards him more than the contrary, by the way, but he was aware of his flaws and the way he showed them extensively in the past.

“I didn’t do it for him.” Duen’s breath hitched. His fingers pinched Bohn’s cheek a little hard.

“I did it primarily because he’s your best friend- I don’t like to think about the way you would react if something serious happened.”

He tentatively covered Duen’s hand with his own - Duen seemed lost in thought, so he didn’t comment when Bohn started to draw patterns on his fingers, his touch light as a feather.

“Either way, Bohn,” Duen breathed out, “I’m proud of you.”

Bohn thought it would take more time for Duen to understand what he meant - even when he was annoyingly forthright, sometimes Duen's imaginative mind would twist his words according to his own wishes or fears -, but the faint blush on his cheeks said otherwise. It wasn't so dark that he wouldn't notice it. And again, Duen took him by surprise - with minimal centimeters separating their faces, he crossed them rapidly, kissing Bohn square on the lips.

It was shallow but impressively bold for someone who denied most of Bohn's attempts at something further than a hand holding - which was a personal favourite, but he would never admit it out loud. Duen was not used to being the one to initiate contact - he could remember clearly the times he were, though. A light nuzzle on his cheek, fingers grazing on his arm absentmindedly, straightening stray hairs from the harsh wind. Duen was too careful, too fearful, sometimes.

Bohn appreciated the kiss while it lasted, and basked in Duen's presence there, so close, not backing away after the kiss. He wanted to, but didn't let it be known that he was going to take the upper hand unless Duen showed interest. The silent conversation between their mingling breaths and wandering eyes ended up distracting Bohn from Duen's intentions - he made it clear he was getting into something when he murmured.

"This is my gift for you showing that you care." Bohn received Duen's words and they way he lunged toward Bohn again - this time, he kissed his cheek, then the lobe of his ear, then the extension of his neck very quietly. Bohn would never be able to speak if suddenly Duen asked him a question, so he got accomodated in his own shock and sighed as Duen's caring hands occupied themselves with his hair. Bohn sensed the tension in his every touch, despite the obvious want in them, so he encouraged him as silently as possible - his own hands found Duen's waist and claimed home there, squeezing every so often when Duen's kisses got closer to his mouth again.

It was all very alluring and the excitement of the new was making Bohn's head spin, and he was absolutely glad that Duen took more time to catch his breath every time they fell apart momentarily - but, as nothing good lasts forever, it was just when Duen finally stopped teasing him by giving him little pecks and was going to finally kiss him fully, his phone started ringing.

"I'm not answering it," he rasped out, trying to block out everything that was not Duen's fingers threading through his hair softly. Duen's breath tickled his mouth when he chuckled.

"It could be something important."

"Or it could just be King," he grumbled, pulling Duen impossibly closer, and relished on the fact that he wasn't stopped mid-action. Duen shook his head in judgement.

"It could be King saying something important," his fingers squeezed Bohn's head, making him wince, "Take it, Bohn."

"Hm. No."

"You don't look cute when you pout."

Bohn scowled, hugging Duen closer, making a point by drowning his face against Duen's chest, "Still not answering it."

Bohn wouldn’t know what to say if someone asked who was the most stubborn between the two - he was used to listen (mostly in annoyed voices) that he was headstrong and stupid, but Duen could be just as dense sometimes. However, there was nothing dense about the way he rapidly detached himself from Bohn’s arms, attacked his forehead with a kiss and jumped out of bed, dragging with him Bohn’s phone in his escape.

“It’s P’King, indeed!” It was probably his second or third attempt and Bohn watched in disbelief as his boyfriend started to happily chat with his friend, you know, like a traitor.

“P’King! Did you want to speak with Bohn?”

Bohn would never understand why Duen treats other seniors with respect but not him. He stayed put, however, a growing frown between his eyebrows and his lips twisted in a scowl. Duen was looking directly at him, with those eyes disappearing as his smile grew exponentially at whatever King said on the other side of the line.

“Oh, that would be lovely. I’ll make sure we’re there at the right time!”

As he had expected, King was attempting to organize their “double date” and Duen seemed very into it. He tuned out the rest of the conversation in order to channel his energy into something much more interesting that happened not even five minutes before - and he closed his eyes to remember the way Duen’s face got burned into his eyelids, barely worried that this was the image he would like to see if someone told him he only had two minutes left on earth. And he thought about Duen, and even King and Ram, and his reason for intervening in the fight earlier. Maybe he did that to his own friend too. Maybe King’s worried face flashed before his eyes as well as Duen’s, and he felt good about putting other people’s problems before his. Until now, Ram was not his problem - but his friend and boyfriend were. Bohn didn’t notice when the phone call ended or when Duen put his phone away again; just when he was climbing on the bed, letting his body collide against Bohn’s with a huff.

“You’re heavy,” he complained, but made no attempt to relocate the other.

“I know.”

“Are you going to sleep here?” Duen was already getting comfortable, so the question was left unanswered. To Bohn’s ultimate delight, he buried his nose on the junction of his neck and shoulder, breathing deeply, leaving lazy kisses. If Bohn wasn’t being dramatic (he was, always), that could be labeled as the best day of his life. He hugged Duen close, feeling the fabric of his own shirt wrinkling against his touch, and the way Duen's hair tickled his skin.

“I’ll have to go by my house for a bit so I can grab clothes for tomorrow,” Duen said after a long time.

“Borrow mine.”

Duen only hummed. He assumed both of them were too sleepy to keep talking, so he got as comfortable as possible with the weight of another person crushing him slightly. He knew Duen wasn’t a chaotic sleeper, so it would be difficult to get him to move by himself in the middle of the night - but if Bohn was being completely sincere with his own emotions, he was totally fine with that.

“Bohn.”

That made him jump very minimally. He murmured something in acknowledgement, so Duen thought it was okay to keep talking.

“Thank you again.” And before he could speak, Duen interrupted him. “I know what you said, but still. And don’t make us late tomorrow.”

Feeling Duen speaking against his neck was an experience he was very much liking. Instead of reminding him again that the only reason for the way he acted was Duen himself, Bohn nodded, certain that the other would feel it.

“Good night, Duen.”

“Good night, Bohn.”

The last thing Bohn remembered was the way Duen nuzzled his neck for the nth time, sighed happily and squeezed his torso in a final act.


End file.
